User talk:A Cat Named Cheshire
Hello sorry I forgot all about your admin rights question! You can be a rollback and a chatmoderator then in a month you can be a admin ok? 17:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hiiii! Hiii!!!! :D 03:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! Demontail told u he loves u 2? omg, he is such a jerk, ur like the 6th person!! i feel 4 u sister!! it happened to me and Leaf. He has like 7 different accounts! DreamPetal1322 04:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I saw the message you left on Demontail's page. Your not in trouble. Just completely ignore Demontail, and any other account he has. He does this to EVERYONE. Seriously. Not joking. Just completely and utterly INGORE HIM. If you don't believe me ask Leafwing and Dreampetal what he did to them. 12:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!! I totally want 2 b friends! ur on Lost in the warriors world wiki,2, rite? DreamPetal1322 18:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ikr? 18:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool beans!! sorry that sounded cheesy! DreamPetal1322 14:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You are really mean, i wanted to be a member of hogwartsrpg.wikia.com and camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com and thewarriorcatsclanroleplay,wikia.com and lostinthewarriorsworld.wikia.com but i can not! i want to be a part of this website and i will! You are very mean person. Hey i said cool beans and said that saying cool beans sounds cheesy, who wrote u that message saying u r a mean person? DreamPetal1322 22:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's it. I can't take it. Somewhat of a fake m------o-------b. Yes, I was right. 00:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, meet me on chat. 00:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) This wiki's chat. 00:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) >_< Hmph! >_> 20:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spottedleaf, I am leaving Wikia and Fallowpounce is no longer a member of this wiki. And so you were the only choice I had so could you take over the wiki? Before I go I will make you a full admin:) 00:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Eh, idk. This wiki is inactive... Plus there's gunna be four less roleplay clans... 22:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) O_o Listen, I understand I need to be more active, but school is taking it's toll on me. I have 4 projects due tomorrow, and two of them I haven't even started. I'm pretty sure my education is a little bit more important than a fansite for books and talking cats. Also, my internets been down for awhile and I can only use the computer at my local library (which is 45 mins away from my house). I only have so much time to do all my important stuff before I get to pretend to be a cat and talk with people. Anyhow, Lost in The Warriors World Wiki is my first priority when it comes to warrior cat wikis. I noticed you haven't been very active there also, so the same goes to you. I hope you can comprehend what I am trying to tell you; that I am very busy and school is primarily, more important than anything else. I will be on as often as I can, I promise. But until then, Happy Holidays! (I'll be on like 24/7 during the holidays though, and thats not very far away so, it's fine.) 23:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No No thanks. This Wikia reminds me of bad stuff. You can take me off as an Admin because my attention is all on my Wikia. But thanks though. Dappleheart♥ 01:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good with headers...I don't know how to fix the lineart. I can try to make new lineart, if you want. 01:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, Template:Charcat. I made it. 01:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, there was a problem with a user today. Check the block log, because I blocked him/her. Expect trouble, so lookout. 03:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Names I`ll just be called Fallenkit :3 16:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Rp? Is it ok if I rp on RainClan? ;) Darktail432 16:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) xP I understand completely. Now, my internet is back up, ironically ( in a good way), and NO I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT MIND IF YOU MAKE ME A CHATMOD! XD I'm probably going to be editing ALOT now lol ya, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh or anything, but usually I just tell people to screw off and stuff, but you know.. lol 22:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) >_> This is from Fallowpounce: Spot, I said KEEP my name off the list. I left the wiki. There's a difference between being inactive and leaving. And I'm sure Falling would be on my side. Also, please delete the other roleplay clans that I created. They're technically my property, since I created them. If you do not delete them by Saturday, I will be coming on and deleting every page I made, which includes them. Also, if you are wondering why I took away your adminship, it is because you are inactive. (On LITWWW) I guess I did you a favor though, since Falling handed this wiki over to you. You can get your adminship back once you have decided where you loyalties lie. From, ~Fallow (If your wondering how she sent me this to give it to you, we have each other on Yahoo. ) 22:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) aNOTHER MESSSAAGGEE FROM FALLLOOWWWWPPPOOUUNNNNNCCCEEEEEEEEEE! XD Another message from Falloowwww!: Please delete, StormClan, LightClan and DawnClan and I didn't think I would NEED to give you a little nudge, considering you were an admin on my wiki before Falling handing Living over to you. I would've at least thought about LITWWW before completely ignoring it. 16:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) can i be the leader lionstar a lion colored she-cat with black rimmed fur around her neck?Komp101 00:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC)komp101 Greetings Spottedleaf, I have a message from Fallow as well as from me: Leopardpath. Fallow's Message: "Falling Rain and Fallowpounce have left the wiki! Stoneclaw and Spottedleaf are taking over!" Really? Please take that off the home page. I'm not trying to tell you how to run your wiki, but that is kinda rude. After all me and Falling did for this wiki, it sounds like your glad we're gone. Tell me if I'm wrong. ~Fallow That is her exact message. Now, I have something to say as well...I NEVER QUIT LITW! Excuse me for saying this but I did say I was going to be gone for awhile. I did come back though! And when I come back THIS is what I see? "Falling Rain and Fallowpounce have left the wiki! Stoneclaw and Spottedleaf are taking over!" Really? I wasn't even included in the "left the wiki" part? Really?!?! I don't understand the meaning of this. I'm really upset too. I don't understand why Falling would leave the wiki to you. Remember what you did with one of my charats on that other wiki? I'm still upset that too. :/ I never got a proper apology. If you just say you're sorry...this whole thing would be over. Now...I have another question. Why did you ban Falling on her own wiki??? She's gone now so I don't think you need to keep that stupid ban on. And if she isn't leaving why did you write "Falling Rain and Fallowpounce have left the wiki!" ? I'm very upset about this. You can ban me if you want, do anything really, but if I stay active...I see no reason too. (This message is really long, sorry.) That's all. ~~Leopardpath Well, really, anything would be less offensive. The way you wrote it /and/ post it on the home page was just rude. Wouldn't it have been /much/ easier just to write "Stoneclaw And Spot are taking over?" The reason I have not ask Stoneclaw is because YOU placed yourself as leader. You should be ready to face things like this. And I don't think an injury is an excuse. How in the name of heck was I suppose to know?! I don't stalk people. -_- And it's fine. I'll be able to get online today and I'll take it down if I have to. Also, about my adminship, you can never take it away. I'm a bureaucrat. I'll always have power here.< From Fallow About Being Inactive... I do kind of have schoolwork, but I'm extremely busy, and this is one of the only times I will be able to leave a message. So I may be inactive, but I do have a lot of things to do. Darktail432 21:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I've changed that right now. You need to go to the admin toolbar you have, click on admin, and you come to the admin dashboard. From there, click on wiki features, and you can fiddle around with those. 16:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I've not been on this wiki before, so what do you do here? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, you and I must fight to survive..." 17:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll make one. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, you and I must fight to survive..." 15:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I was about to say... It's okay. [[User:PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Join the dark side... ']][[User talk:PYRUSGUARDIAN|'we have cookies']] 02:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC)